


Oneshots || YeonBin

by dudu130198



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Break Up, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Shy, Shy Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Soobin, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudu130198/pseuds/dudu130198
Summary: I love you, care for you, adore you but why I can’t tell you that?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. You

My phone was laying around on the table. Suddenly some notifications came up.

_Hey Binnie! Happy birthday. Wish my dongsaeng soon will got someone to love!_

Hyung, you’re like a flower but the picker is not me. You hurry come and bring my heart and my soul with you to the place really far away from me.

Look at the sky, counting stars in my mind. Suddenly I thinking about you hyung. I was wondering if you are already asleep yet? It’s 12Pm and the sadness seems longer. you’re strange if you’re still awake right now hyung. It’s late, why didn’t you go to bed yet? Why you have to send me that message?

How can we be with each other and not getting hurt later? Seeing you but I cannot… So this is how lovesick feels like.

Because of you that I can’t sleep tight. 24/7 just thinking about you. I don’t even care what is right or wrong anymore, I just want to talk with you till dawn.

I love you and I hope you to know…

Seoul looks best at night and you looks best when you smile.

I miss you wherever I go, no matter if it’s in a crowd.

Sometimes you sad without reasons, that make me worry even more, I can’t said sweet things to you, that’ll make my flirting sucks you know…

I’m not used to stay up late, but because of you then I’m awake. Now I have to rehab cause I’m was addicted.

Missing you, I can’t stop it. I myself was not an artist nor a poet. Loving you is rational, you make my night dreams.

You know what? Sometimes I couldn’t understand myself. I wander everywhere, but I just see one silhouette. Sitting still and watching time passed away. Wait and wait, dream and dream, I really want you to be mine.

We’re not on the same direction, although we’re in parallel ways, life still goes around, long day just only me waiting. When will we meet each other?

I love you, care for you, adore you but why I can’t tell you that? Every single word I wrote for you has flown to a faraway place. I’m truly really want to tell you but I’m afraid that it wouldn’t come true.

_Thank you hyung, can I see you tomorrow hyung? I have something important to tell you._

**Seen**


	2. Hurt

Your lights made me existing suddenly went away. Those sad melodies keep following me behind. All of that nostalgic memories comeback and haunted me every night. The love we used to had suddenly goes back and pulls me in. I do not know how to get them fixed.

Our city’s so close-packed, sometimes I tried to ignore this crazy world. From time to time, I just wanna run out of unknown future to take you to somewhere that I wanna stay with you. Only two of us would enjoy sunrise together.

But we didn’t get along no more, I’m still standing here all alone. To wander into sadness, be lost in familiar places. Loneliness wake myself up by some shitty sad songs.

“How have you been?” Am asked myself every time. Not for you, but for me. “How happy are you with new people you’ve met after us?” That’s one is for you hyung.

I’ve tried to get as much things that I could make myself to smile again but all I get is lonely at the end. I have myself with darkness and I miss you so badly, the old love I had buried deep down in me. It hurts me everyday.

A little wind goes through to remind me about us. About what we have done, enough to remember and enough to forget, it pops up as a ghost sometimes. Living in a desired dream but you’re not in.

The past abandoned behind us doesn’t mean we can’t see them forward. It takes me into a maze occasionally that I can’t get out of to get up in a city that I feel just half of mine alive.

My exhausted feet walked endlessly, but I can’t get our happy ending

Yours arms left far from mine, your tears are wiped by brand new love.

Please, let me fall asleep happily just this night and leave all the sorrow somewhere that it’s hard to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language. But I tried. If you find any typo plz talk to me so i can fix it.  
ig: sin_03040912  
tw: TieuDu1301  
fb: 1m55


	3. Get to know each other

YJ : I love music

SB: ME TOO!!

YJ: OMG, we have so much in common!

SB: It’s like we were made for each other!

YJ: You know… this is gonna sound weird

SB: Tell me

YJ: uhm… Do you like water?

SB: Yes! I can’t live without it.

YJ: Me too!!

YJ: What about breathing?

SB: Holy moly! YESS

YJ: oh gosh, you totally get me!

SB: Yeah! You’re my soulmate!

YJ: SOULMATE!


	4. How to break up <1>

“Binnie, we need to talk”

Soobin looks around with aware “Oh wait… crowded restaurant? You look super handsome… You haven’t touch your food yet .. OMG! Are you trying to propose to me?”

“W-What? No!”

“You have cancer?”

“What the f ...”

“I HAVE CANCER?!” Now, Soobin is freak out.

“NO!! OMG what the hell Bin?”

“Then what? What illness did I have ???”

“I’m breaking up with you!!”

Feel totally relieved “Oh~ Thank god!” pick up his glass “Oh wait what?”


	5. How to break up <2>

Yeonjun hold Soobin hand in his “Babe, it’s not you, it’s me.”

“So… you’re breaking up with yourself?”

“Uh-No, I’m breaking up with YOU.”

“But you just said it wasn’t me.”

“It’s not! It’s me.”

“RIGHT” Soobin smile “You’re breaking up with you.”

Deep sigh “Okay… WE'RE breaking up. But I just wanted to let you know that it’s NOT you. It’s ME, the blame is not placed upon YOU, but ME. Do you get it?”

“I think so... But if you’re not happy with you, don’t you think that hanging out with me, who is NOT you, would be better?”

Yeonjun just look at Soobin with his eyes’re wide “Seriously?” 

“Okay, I get it.” Soobin hugging Yeonjun “uh... we’re still good right?”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. But I tried. If you find any typo plz talk to me so i can fix it.  
ig: sin_03040912  
tw: TieuDu1301  
fb: 1m55


End file.
